Herança Élfica (Drarry)
by lunak greenleaf
Summary: Ao completar 17 anos o feitiço de proteção que seu pai lançou sobre si começa a enfraquecer e revela a Draco sua descendência élfica. A partir daí ele precisa fazer uma escolha. Continuar seguindo Voldemort, ou ir para o lado da luz e assim poder ficar com a pessoa que ama. Drarry Mpreg
1. Sob as estrelas, ele se revela

HISTÓRIA NÃO RECOMENDADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS

**Ação**, Drama (Tragédia), Famí lia, Fantasia, Lemon, LGBT, Luta, Magia, Romance, Slash, Universo Alternativo, Violência, Yaoi (Gay), Bissexualidade, Estupro, Gravidez Masculina (MPreg), Homossexualidade, Insinuação de sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura

**O**s personagens encontrados nesta história não me pertencem, são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores.

Os personagens originaissão de minha propriedade intelectual.

Históriasem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

* * *

**Cap. 1: Sob as estrelas, ele se revela**

Draco acordou no meio da noite depois de ter um pesadelo estranho e confuso. Sentou na cama e repassou o que viu, mas aquilo era apenas um pesadelo e nada com o que devesse se preocupar. Não é?

Esfregou o rosto e levantou, vestiu-se saindo da Sonserina para os corredores escuros do castelo sem ter um lugar em mente para onde ir. Não ia conseguir voltar a dormir com aquelas imagens rondando por seus pensamentos, perturbando-o. Por mais que tentasse se convencer que era apenas um pesadelo como os vários outros que teve, as imagens pareciam reais demais. Vívidas. Os gritos ainda lhe causavam calafrios. Parou e olhou para as próprias mãos que no pesadelo estavam sujas de sangue.

Respirou fundo. Desde seu aniversário de dezessete anos, que foi uma semana atrás, vinha sentindo-se diferente. Tinha até recebido uma carta de seu pai no mesmo dia dizendo que precisavam ter uma conversa. Draco temeu qual seria o conteúdo da conversa e até chegou a pensar em fugir, mas pra onde iria? Não, fugir não era a melhor solução, era melhor enfrentar o pai de uma vez por todas e deixar bem claro sua escolha, assim acabaria logo com isso e poderia viver em paz. A horrível imagem voltou a pulsar vívida em sua mente.

— Foi apenas um pesadelo. — falou com si mesmo. — Precisa esquecer. Não é real! Ele não vai…

— Anda tendo pesadelos, Malfoy? — interrompeu o loiro. — Grande novidade.

Draco sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do moreno. Olhou em volta notando que estava nos jardins do castelo, mais precisamente em uma parte proibida aos alunos. O motivo? Ninguém sabia. Só era proibido que entrassem ali. Estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos notou para onde estava indo. Se repreedeu mentalmente por ser tão descuidado e baixar a guarda dessa forma, por mais que estivesse em Hogwarts. Procurou pelo moreno não o vendo em lugar algum.

— Aqui em cima, Malfoy.

Draco olhou para cima vendo que Potter estava sentado no galho da única árvore que tinha naquele lugar. Uma árvore grande e viçosa.

— O que faz aqui, Potter? — questionou. — Esse lugar é proibido para alunos.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Não tem ninguém aqui para impedir nossa entrada. — disse e estendeu a mão para o loiro com um sorriso. — Suba.

— Não. — cruzou os braços. — Vou voltar para o dormitório.

— Vamos lá, Malfoy. Não tem ninguém aqui, vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos e você me conta sobre seu pesadelo. — ofereceu enquanto mexia os dedos da mão estendida.

Draco olhou para a mão do moreno ponderando o que fazer. Se fossem pegos ali ficariam em detenção por violarem as regras, mas talvez contar para Harry sobre seu pesadelo fosse o ajudar a entende-lo. Suspirou rendido.

— Se formos pegos, a culpa é toda sua. — disse ao segurar a mão do moreno.

— Sem novidades. — puxou-o, ajudando o loiro a subir e se acomodar à sua frente, entre suas pernas. Segurando no queixo de Draco o fez virar a cabeça e selou seus lábios. — Senti sua falta loirinho.

— Nos vemos todos os dias, Potter. — murmurou, mas não negou outro selinho ao moreno.

— Mas não posso te abraçar… — apertou os braços ao redor da cintura do loiro para demonstrar. — …e muito menos te beijar na frente dos outros.

Beijou-o sentindo o loiro rir entre o beijo desajeitado pela posição em que estavam. Ao findar do ósculo, Draco se ajeitou contra o peito do moreno e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Olhou para o céu, as estrelas e lua não apareciam naquela noite, estavam encobertas por nuvens.

— Sem estrelas hoje. — Harry lamentou arrancando um sorriso de Draco. O moreno gostava de ficar observando as estrelas por horas. — Quer falar sobre seu pesadelo?

— Tem certeza que quer ouvir? Não é nada agradável — estremeceu e Harry o apertou mais contra si para mostras que estava ali.

— E tem pesadelo agradável? — segurou a mão do loiro entrelaçando seus dedos. — Sei que às vezes precisamos conversar com alguém e como seu namorado estarei aqui sempre que precisar. Não importa para o que. — assegurou.

Draco respirou fundo e começou a contar:

— No início não era um pesadelo… mas ainda assim era estranho.

— Estranho? Estranho como? — Harry indagou curioso. Seus sonhos e pesadelos também não eram lá muito normais.

— Eu… — olhou para as folhas da árvore que balançavam com a brisa da noite. — Eu tinha orelhas pontudas. — contou e levou a mão livre até a orelha direita constatando que estava normal. — Meus cabelos estavam longos como os do meu pai e…

O loiro parou de falar pensando qual seria a reação de Harry se lhe contasse tudo que havia de diferente em si. Se contasse todos os detalhes de seu pesadelo.

— Oh! — Harry não conseguiu se impedir de imaginar Draco com orelhas pontudas e os cabelos longos e soltos. — Você ficaria lindo… se bem que você é lindo de qualquer jeito.

Ao ouvir o comentário Draco corou. Harry sempre o fazia se sentir envergonhado com suas palavras. E foi naquele momento que as nuvens escolheram revelar a lua e as estrelas e deixar o brilho delas chegar aos dois por entre as folhas. Harry que estava olhando para suas mãos arregalou os olhos e para ter certeza do que estava vendo esfregou-os com a mão livre. "Será que estou sonhando?" foi seu pensamento, pois era impossível que fosse real.

— Dra-draco! — gaguejou. — Você tá… brilhando!

— Quê?!

— Olha. — puxou as mangas da camisa e segurou nas mãos do loiro e esticou seus braços para que o brilho das estrelas recaisse sobre eles também. — Viu.

Draco virou suas mãos, não era um brilho forte, mas seria impossível de não ser notado. Para Harry era uma coisa linda, mas Draco se sentia confuso.

— O que…

— Até seus cabelos. — Harry comentou e não reteve sua vontade ao tocar os fios loiros que tinham um brilho um pouco mais intenso que a pele de Draco. — Tão lindo. — Harry sentiu o loiro amolecer em seus braços. — Draco!

Continua…


	2. A história que não foi contada - Parte I

Boa leitura!

**Cap. 2: A história que não foi contada - Parte I**

Explicar para Madame Pomfrey o que ele estava fazendo fora cama e com Draco Malfoy desmaiado em seus braços aquela hora da noite, foi um pouco complicado. Harry não podia contar que estavam namorando e precisou inventar uma mentira às pressas, tinha que lembrar de falar sobre isso com o loiro para não acabarem se contradizendo depois. Não seria nada bom se isso acontecesse.

Para sua sorte, Madame Pomfrey acreditou, ou pelo menos fingiu acreditar em suas palavras, e até mesmo o deixou ficar ali sem fazer perguntas. E agora, Draco estava sendo examinado enquanto Harry estava sentado na cama ao lado, observando sem poder fazer nada e a enfermeira também não ajudava ao ficar em completo silêncio enquanto lançava feitiços sobre o loiro na cama desacordado.

Um tempo depois, Harry não sabia dizer com precisão quanto tempo se passou pois acabou pegando no sono, Lucius entrou na enfermaria acompanhado de Snape, e foi o barulho das portas que o acordou. O homem seguiu direto até onde o filho estava, passando por Harry sem o notar, e parou ao lado da cama. Sua expressão era de pura preocupação. Lucius tocou o rosto do filho e verificou algo ao virar a cabeça de Draco para os lados, depois olhou no braço do loiro, trocou um olhar preocupado com Snape.

— Temos que o tirar daqui. — disse em tom baixo, mas que Harry ouviu. — Em mais algumas horas o feitiço que lancei sobre ele sumirá completamente e ele estará em perigo.

— Vamos levá-lo, Dumbledore já deu permissão. — Snape declarou.

— O velho sabe? — parecia aterrorizado com aquilo.

— Me diz algo que Dumbledore não saiba. — não tinha sido uma pergunta. — Vamos logo antes que todos acordem e seja impossível andar pelos corredores sem chamar atenção.

Harry olhou para a janela do outro lado vendo que estava amanhecendo, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a cama ao lado. Com cuidado, Lucius passou um braço por sob os ombros do filho e o outro por sobre suas pernas e o ergueu da cama. Ao virar lançou um olhar de canto para Harry que se mantinha quieto apenas observando e ouvindo o que os dois homens falavam.

— Nos acompanhe, por favor, senhor Potter. — foi Snape quem o chamou e parecia estar sendo forçado a pedir àquilo ao garoto.

— Eu? — indicou a si mesmo. Sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa. Parece que ele tinha sido notado ali, sim.

— Tem algum outro Potter por aqui? — seu tom foi irritado ao passar por Harry seguindo na direção da saída onde ficou segurando a porta aberta para Lucius e o filho.

— Por gentileza, senhor Potter, poderia nos acompanhar. — Lucius pediu e a gentileza em seu tom foi estranho para Harry. Onde estava o Lucius Malfoy de antes que parecia o odiar? Que parecia querer o matar apenas com o olhar? — Acho que o que vai acontecer daqui em diante também diz respeito a você já que está namorando o meu filho.

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso e ensaiou falar algo, mas as palavras morriam em sua garganta. Como ele sabia sobre os dois? Queria perguntar o que ele quis dizer, mas os dois homens seguiram para fora da enfermaria e Harry correu para os alcançar. Não sabia para onde estavam indo, mas deveria ter um motivo para que pedissem que fosse junto. E nem ao menos parou para pensar que podia ser uma armadilha e que eles estavam o levando para Voldemort.

Já fora dos portões de Hogwarts, Snape segurou em seu braço e aparataram para um lugar desconhecido para Harry. Suas pernas fraquejaram quando voltou a sentir o chão sob seus pés e um leve embrulho no estômago, mas manteve-se em pé, ia demorar para acostumar com a sensação de aparatar, mas em breve faria 17 anos e poderia aparatar também sem ajuda de outros.

Ao levantar a cabeça e olhar em volta viu que estavam no jardim de uma bela e magnífica mansão. O lugar era lindo e cheio de flores coloridas e algumas borboletas rodeavam as flores. Era possível ouvir o canto de pássaros e tinha uma bela fonte um pouco afastada de onde estavam. E árvores para todo lugar que olhasse. O verde predominava no local.

— Que lugar é esse? — indagou meio perdido com a beleza do lugar.

— Os Malfoy tem várias propriedades. — Lucius respondeu. — Vamos entrar, senhor Potter.

Só naquele momento Harry percebeu que Lucius não estava mais com Draco, olhou para a entrada da mansão em tempo de ver Snape entrar com o loiro em seus braços. Balançou a cabeça e esfregou o rosto.

— Por que me trouxe nesse lugar? — queria respostas.

— Vamos entrar e você terá suas respostas. — disse fazendo um gesto na direção da entrada. — Aqui fora não é um bom lugar para se conversar sobre isso.

Harry semicerrou os olhos desconfiado o que fez Lucius erguer a sobrancelha ao ver o garoto pegar a varinha do bolso. É claro que o garoto estaria desconfiado.

— E se eu me recusar a entrar?

— Calma, Potter. Não tenho intenção nenhuma de te machucar. — mostrou as mãos. — Você é o com… o namorado do meu filho e acho que precisa saber de algumas coisas sobre minha família. E eu não podia tratar desse assunto em qualquer lugar. Aqui estaremos seguros de possíveis espiões.

Harry relaxou, mas manteve a varinha bem segura em sua mão. Não ia baixar a guarda perto de Lucius Malfoy. Os dois seguiram pelo mesmo caminho que Snape, e Lucius o guiou para o segundo andar e para o quarto onde Draco estava. Harry não prestou atenção em nada ao seu redor, mas a decoração do interior da mansão era linda e perfeita e muito bem organizada. Parou na porta do quarto ao ver que o loiro estava acordado e sentado na beira da cama, mas estava diferente de poucos minutos atrás. Snape estava em sua frente parecendo o examinar.

— O que… D-draco?

Draco virou a cabeça para a porta, o movimento fez seus cabelos balançarem. Harry abriu a boca maravilhado. Como era possível alguém ficar ainda mais bonito? Só Draco para conseguir uma façanha dessas.

— Potter, feche a boca, está babando. — Draco falou no habitual tom que usava com Harry quando tinha outras pessoas por perto. — O que está fazendo aqui? — olhou do pai para o padrinho e depois para o quarto onde estava. — O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Pai? Por que estamos aqui?

Lucius foi até a cama e sentou ao lado do filho que estava passando as mãos pelos cabelos que chegavam em seus ombros. Snape fez um gesto que Harry entendeu como "entre de uma vez, Potter, e feche a porta!", por isso entrou no cômodo e fechou a porta. Seus olhos não saiam de Draco.

— Pai, o que está acontecendo comigo? — Draco parecia apavorado enquanto tocava as próprias orelhas. Olhou para o braço. — Onde está…?

— Mantenha a calma, querido. — pediu e segurou as mãos do filho. — Irei lhe contar tudo. — virou para Harry. — Venha aqui, Potter.

Harry se aproximou sob olhar preocupado de Draco e ficou parado em pé sem saber como agir.

— Pai…? — implorou pela explicação.

— Eu sei que vocês estão namorando escondidos. — revelou vendo o filho arregalar os olhos.

— Co-como?

— Você mudou totalmente nos últimos meses. — acariciou o rosto do filho. — Não foi difícil descobrir o motivo ao ouvir Snape contar que as brigas entre vocês dois tinha diminuído drasticamente. — sorriu ao ver Draco corar. — Snape acreditava que era por finalmente terem percebido que as brigas eram infantis, mas eu sabia que não era por isso.

— Pai… — desviou o olhar constrangido.

Lucius respirou fundo.

— Olha pra mim. — pediu. Draco ergueu o olhar para o pai. — Acho que você sempre desconfiou que não éramos puro sangue, não é? Sempre percebeu que Harry o atraia como se fosse um ímã. — disse vendo Draco trocar um rápido olhar com Harry.

— Sim. — assentiu.

Lucius soltou a mão do filho e levou aos cabelos e os colocou atrás da orelha deixando-a visível.

— Você já tem 17 anos agora e chegou a hora de contar a você a verdade sobre a família Malfoy e sobre sua herança Élfica.

— Herança Élfica? — franziu as sobrancelhas em dúvida se tinha entendido direito o que o pai disse.

Continua…


End file.
